Health and medical experts stress the importance of exercising on a regular basis to maintain healthy lifestyle. To this end, virtually every city has some type of gym or health club facility, which offers a multitude of in-person health and fitness programs.
Despite the availability of these facilities, there are many reasons why an individual would rather exercise in a private setting, such as home or office, for example. Several of the most common reasons include: transportation to or from a gym, financial obligations resulting from generally high membership and activity fees, intimidation from other gym members, and the requirement to conform to a rigorous and impersonal routine when attending a gym class, which is designed to be a “one size fits all” approach.
For each of these reasons, home gyms have become increasingly popular in recent years. Whether incorporating home fitness machines or performing various cardiovascular activities, home exercise also suffers from several drawbacks. For example, at home, an individual must be self-motivated and capable of creating a plurality of different workout routines to obtain good results. Moreover, individuals exercising at home do not have access to a skilled personal trainer who can provide custom instructions and motivation to the individuals who are looking to achieve a specific goal.
Additionally, nutrition, healthy eating and a good diet are important factors which are often overlooked by many individuals in both home and gym settings. To this end, it is important that nutritional intake and diet of an exercising individual be conducive to the end result.
Accordingly, it would be beneficial to provide a system and method for creating user-defined workout routines and nutritional menus in an online environment, which can enable a user to experience the benefits of a gym membership in a private setting.